Not a gentleman (VF)
by marelle26
Summary: après la désastreuse demande en mariage d'Hunsford, Mr. Darcy se livre à un dialogue interne. Version française de ma fic "Not a gentleman".


**Bonjour, tout le monde! voilà un petit OS que j'avais d'abord écrit en anglais il y a quelque chose comme un mois. Voilà la version française, j'espère que vous apprécierez. **

* * *

Je n'y arrive pas.

Je n'arrive pas à oublier les mots qu'elle m'a dit ce soir-là.

Comment a-t-elle pu oser me parler sur ce ton ? Comment a-t-elle pu oser me repousser ? Moi, qui suis certainement le parti qui se présentera jamais à elle, elle qui n'a pratiquement pas de dot ! Elle doit sûrement être folle !

Non, elle ne peut pas être folle. Elle est simplement... différente. Et c'est pour cette raison que je l'aime. Elle est tellement honnête, elle a préféré me dire la vérité plutôt que de me mentir et de nous rendre tous les deux misérables.

Oh, ce qu'elle m'a dit cette nuit-là ! Elle était tellement en colère ! Et ses mots, si durs ! J'entends toujours sa voix dans mes oreilles. Je n'ai jamais été aussi blessé de toute ma vie.

Il paraît qu'il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse.

Mais qu'elle ait osé dire que je ne suis pas un gentleman ! J'ai certainement des défauts, comme tout le monde, mais je crois que je peux m'enorgueillir d'être un homme bon.

M'enorgueillir. Elle m'a accusé d'être orgueilleux, quoique je fasse.

Je suis un homme important au sein de la bonne société, beaucoup de vies dépendent de moi, je ne peux pas les décevoir. Je me dois d'être prudent si je ne veux pas me retrouver fiancé à quelque demoiselle indigne de cet honneur en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « Pemberley ».

Dixit celui-là même qui a demandé en mariage une demoiselle dont la famille est prétendument indigne de cet honneur.

Peut-être qu'elle est indigne de moi. Peut-être qu'elle le sait. Oui, ce doit être pour cela qu'elle m'a repoussé.

Non, l'orgueil toujours, elle avait raison. Elle a dit que je n'étais même pas un vrai gentleman. C'est moi qu'elle juge indigne d'elle. Et elle m'a accusé de tant de choses !

Enfin quand même, moi, pas un gentleman ? Et puis pour ses accusations...

Elle avait raison pour sa sœur et Bingley. Elle est sans doute la personne qui connait le mieux Miss Bennet.

Mais d'une certaine manière, les séparer était un moyen de la protéger aussi : Bingley tombe si facilement amoureux !

Mais c'était différent cette fois-là, je l'ai reconnu moi-même devant Miss Elizabeth, et de toute façon, Miss Bennet a déjà le cœur brisé.

Enfin quand même, ses accusations étaient infondées, au moins celles qui concernaient Wickham !

J'espère qu'elle a lu ma lettre. Même si nous ne nous reverrons cetainement jamais, je nevoudrai pas qu'elle conserve une mauvaise opinion de moi.

Mais elle l'a cru ! Je pense bien que c'est la preuve qu'elle est aveugle et stupide, et indigne de moi ! Je ne peux pas donner à Georgianna une telle sœur !

A qui la faute ? Georgianna aussi l'a cru, lui.

C'est différent, Miss Elizabeth est plus âgée, elle est censée avoir un meilleur jugement.

Est-ce si différent ? Il peut être charmant quand il veut ! Même Père s'ets laissé aveugler par ses manières. Je ne peux pas blâmer Miss Elizabeth.

Mais quand même, je suis certain qu'elle l'a cru parce que ça confortait son dégoût de moi !

Pourquoi me déteste-t-elle tant ? Elle a dit que je n'était pas un gentleman. Je sais qu'elle est intelligente, pourtant.

Je ne vois pas à quel moment je me suis comporté autrement qu'en gentleman envers elle.

Elle a parlé d'un dédain égoiste peut-être a-t-elle entendu mon commentaire le premier soir. Aurait-elle mal interprété mon comportement à son égard ?

Je croyais avoir rendu assez claires mes intentions, et puis à la manière dont elle me regardait en souriant ! Je croyais qu'elle les accueillait avec plaisir !

Ah, son sourire, si lumineux ! Mais une minute... lui-ais-je jamais souri ? Je veux dire, lui ais-je jamais vraiment souri ? Je ne crois pas.

Il fallait que je sois prudent : je ne peux pas danser avec une femme sans que toute la ville ne bruisse de la nouvelle de fiancailles imminentes.

Si je dansais avec plus de femmes, peut-être que ce serait différent. Meryton n'est pas franchement la bonne société londonnienne. N'importe qui aurait pu comprendre que je ne comptais pas me marier dans la région.

À part Mrs. Bennet. C'est bien la pire entremetteuse que je connaisse.

Dixit celui qui a envisagé d'en faire sa belle-mère.

Trop tard.

Mai quand même, j'aurais pu être plus aimable. Peut-être que si je l'avais éé, je pourrais être fiancé à l'heure qu'il est. Ce n'est que trop vrai, j'ai été arrogant.

Et alors ? Même si j'avais été moins arrogant, cela ne signofoe pas que Miss Elizabeth m'aurait accepté comme mari.

J'aurais pu être repoussé d'une manière plus douce si j'avais été moins arrogant à Meryton et dans le Kent. Ainsi que dans ma demande en mariage.

C'est elle qui a choisis de la voir comme insultante. « Oh, mon Dieu, l'homme le plus riche du Derbyshire me demande en mariage, comme je me sens insultée ! ». Elle s'attendait à un comte ? Est-ce que je ne suis pas assez bien pour elle ?

Je suis de mauvaise foi. Elle ne s'interesse pas à l''argent, autrement elle se serait comportée comme Caroline Bingley pour me « plaire ». Mais elle ne s'interesse ni à l'argent, ni au rang.

Enfin je lui suis quand même largement supérieur ! Elle aurait au moins pu se sentir honorée !

Elle est fille de gentleman, je suis un gentleman. Je lui suis peut-être supérieur par la richesse et les connections, mais certainement pas par le rang. Elle avait raison, ma demande était insultante, sinon pour elle-même, du moins pour sa famille.

Mais ils sont exactement comme je les ai décrit !

Et elle le sait ans doute déjà ! Elle n'a pas besoin qu'on le lui rappelle leur manque de manières.

Je les ai peut-être blessé, mais quand même...

je les ai insulté, et j'ai brisé le cœur de sa sœur.

D'accord, d'accord, je regrette mes mots, et mes actes.

Comment est-ce que je me sentirai si quelqu'un traitait Georgianna de cette manière ? Elle a raison, je ne me comporte pas comme un gentleman. Aurais-je déjà oublié comment je me sentais après Ramsgate ?

Ce n'est pas tout à fait la même chose...

Est-ce si différent ? Wickham a blessé et abusé des enfants de son parrain, mais moi... je m'enorgueillisais d'être un gentleman, et j'ai blessé la femme que j'aimais.

La femme que j'aime.

Je l'ai blessée en lui disant que je l'aime.

J'ai tellement... honte.

Je ne suis pas digne d'elle. Elle a le droit de me détester. Elle a eu raison de me dire que ma demande n'était pas digne du gentleman que je suis censé être. Je veux être digne d'elle. Je veux lui plaire.

Je ne la reverrai sans doute jamais.

Alors je voudrais qu'elle entende parler de mes progrés. Je voudrais qu'elle soit fière de moi.

Peut-être est-elle une sorte d'ange que Dieu m'a envoyé pour me faire comprendre mes erreurs. Je comprend. Je suis toujours blessé, je suis humilié, mais comme le pêcheur que je suis, j'implore le pardon, et je promet de faire de mon mieux pour être un homme meilleur désormais.

Elizabeth...


End file.
